The Marauder's End
by nymphythekitten
Summary: Remus and Sirius babysit Harry, a few days before Halloween. After the Potters are killed by Lord Voldemort, Sirius is accused of selling out the Potters to the Dark Lord. Remus is torn apart as the Marauder's fall.
1. Chapter 1

The London air was cold as the two young men walked down the street. Remus Lupin nervously moved his right hand, reaching for Sirius Black, yet pulled away, afraid of what people might think. The street was crowded with muggles, they laughed and talked to each other, but paid no attention to the two men walking together.

"Oh, Moony. If you want to hold my hand then do it! Who cares what these muggles think," Sirius said as he reached out and grabbed Remus' hand, holding it tightly.

The two young wizards walked home to their small flat. The night air blew Remus's long wool jacket. Sirius smiled at the wind, with a look of mystery. Remus kept stealing glances at the man he loved. They had been together since their third year at hogwarts. Now they lived together in a tiny flat in London.

"Lily called this morning by the way. She says that her and James want to go out. They haven't have a night off since Harry was born. She asked if we could babysit. I told her we would be there. I hope you don't mind," Remus said shyly.

"Oh it's no problem at all. I am his godfather after all. I love that little boy. Looks like his mother, I just hope he has his fathers spunk," stated Sirius. His eyes lite up with delite.

As they approached their building Remus let go of his boyfriends hand, knowing that the people who lived there with them might think differently of them. Even though everyone knew. Sirius chuckled at Lupin, knowing how nervous he was. Everyone in their building were muggles, they had no idea that these two young men were wizards.  
Sirius locked the door to their flat. Inside the air smelled of fresh follows, and wet dog. Remus looked over at Sirius with a look of annoyance. Sirius loved going out in the rain as the shaggy black dog, to play in the puddles without anyone stopping him. Last night there was a rain storm and Sirius snuck out. Sirius laughed and headed to the living room.

"Sweetie, I'm going to head to bed. I'm very tired, such a stressful day," Remus stated with a yawn.

Sirius nodded a silent reply and turned on the tv. He loved watching all the shows the muggles made, especially Doctor Who. He kicked his feet up and took out his wand.  
"Accio fire whiskey!" He said.

The bottle landed on the end table next to the couch. Remus stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall. A smirk was carved on his face. Sirius didn't notice him standing there, as he opened the bottle and took a large sip.

"Really, we have to babysit tomorrow. Don't get drunk or you will have a hangover."

"I can fix that. I'm a wizard, remember. Come over here," Sirius replied with a sly smile.

Remus sat down next to Sirius and stared at the tv. Sirius was staring at the young werewolf. Its was four days before the full moon, and Sirius knew how strange his boyfriend got. Smiling he grabbed Remus' hand. The two looked at each other for moment before Sirius jumped on Remus' lap.

"What are you doing?" He asked Padfoot.

"Nothing," Pafoot said as he giggled.

Sirius leaned down and caught Moony by the mouth. As Siruis deeply kissed Remus, Moony reached up and tangled his hands in Padfoot's brown hair that hung in his face. Moony moaned softy causing Sirius to smile as he kissed his lover.

Remus pulled away and smiled. "Not tonight, Padfoot. I'm tired. Can't we just go to bed?"

"Sure. You head on to bed. I'll be there in a little," Sirius said.

Remus got up and headed for the bedroom. As he got in bed the thought of what tomorrow would bring. Halloween was close at hand, and so was the full moon, which would bring pain. The full moon fell on the day after Halloween, which was lucky for Remus. Too many children go out on the spooky holiday.

Around midnight Sirius crawled into bed and snuggled up against Moony. He could barely sleep, nightmares came to him in the night and he tossed and turned. He dreamt that Remus was crying, crying for him. He didn't understand why he dreamt this and he didn't want to dwell on it. He tried to sleep but each time he fell into a deep sleep the could hear the cries of pain from his love.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sirius awoke from his terrible slumber. Remus was already in the kitchen, and Padfoot could smell breakfast. He got up and sleeply walked to the kitchen. There Remus cooked them breakfast. They ate in silence, Sirius ate fast, while Remus took his time.

The young Marauders got dressed. They talked of the upcoming day with the Potter's son, and their plans for Halloween. Sirius wanted to go out and scare the muggle children. But Remus would have not anything to do with that.

They went outside and heading to the apartment building car lot. There they got on Sirius' flying motorcycle. They flew over London and headed for Godric's Hallow.

When they got to the Potter's home Lily answered the door. She held Harry in one arm, resting him on her hip. She smiled at Remus and Sirius and invited them in. James was in the living room sitting on the couch, waiting for his friends to arrive.

"Oh, I'm so thankful that you can do this. We really just want to get out, without having to worry about the baby," Lily said.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to hang out with my little godson for the world. May I hold him?" Sirius asked with a smile.

Lily handed Harry over to Sirius. Sirius was so happy that they got this chance to watch the baby. Remus noticed that Sirius had a connection with the young Potter. The baby cooed in his arms and giggled, causing everyone to smile.

"How long do you think you will be gone?" Asked Remus.

James got up and walked to the group standing near the door. He gave his fellow Marauders a sly smile. He had been their leader for all these years. Remus used to be jealous before he started dating Sirius, due to the fact that they are very close.

"Just a couple of hours. I thought we would spend the day together, maybe go see a movie at the muggle theater. Rather fun, I thought." said James.

"We better be going, boys. There's food in the fridge, and Harry's stuff is in the nursery. I think you guys will be alright," Lily said.

Lily took Harry from Sirius to give him a kiss goodbye. Sirius took this chance and transformed into the shaggy black door. James laughed at his friend. Harry giggled and pointed at Padfoot who sat at their feet.

"He loves doing that, doesn't he? Anyways make sure there is no dog hair, please. Anyways we better be off," Lily stated.

The Potters left their home and headed out for a wonderful day together. Remus walked into the living room and sat down on the floor with Padfoot trailing behind. Remus sat Harry on the floor were his toys were. He crawled over and picked up a toy snitch, the wings opened and it began to fly around his head, causing Harry to giggle.

Padfoot licked Harry's cheek causing him to laugh, his eyes lite up with joy. Remus laughed and watched as Harry tried to catch the snitch. Though it was not moving fast, it was still too fast for Harry.

Remus petted Padfoot behind the ears, and asked, "He really likes that snitch doesn't he?"

Sirius barked a reply. Harry looked up at the snitch and reached out to grab it, missing by an inch. Sirius barked again. Remus noticed that Harry was close to catching the toy snitch.

Taking his eyes away from the snitch, Harry looked at Sirius sitting there. He crawled over to him and tugged on his ears. This bothered Sirius, but he didn't dare show it. Instead he licked Harry's little hands.

"Doggy," Harry said.

"I wonder how much he can say," Remus said.

Once again Sirius barked a reply. Sirius knew Harry loved playing with him as the shaggy black dog, but sometimes it was painful due to Harry tugging on his ears and fur.

For the next few hours they played with the baby while the toy snitch buzzed over head. Sirius changed back into his normal self and played with the baby. The two Marauder's enjoyed the time they spent with Harry. Sirius stated how one day he will be the fifth Marauder.

Soon the door opened and the Potter's walked in. Lily took off her jacket and hung it on the rack by the door. She then heading to the bathroom. James came over and sat down with his friends and Harry. Harry was watching the snitch closely once again.

The three talked of what James and Lily had done. They had gone seen a movie at the muggle theater like they had said. Lily picked out the movie, a romance. James said it was a great film. After they went and got dinner.

Suddenly the noise from the wings of the snitch fluttering was gone. They all looked down at Harry, who was smiling with joy. He has caught the snitch. James' eyes lit up with pride at his son as Remus looked shocked. Sirius laughed. The toy snitch was slow but fast for Harry.

Lily came into the living room and asked, "What's going on boys?"

"Harry caught the snitch!" James said happly.

"No way. It's too fast for him to catch," Lily replied.

"It's in his hands, Lily. He caught it!"

The four looked at Harry with delight. Remus and Sirius stayed for another half hour talking with their friends. Soon it was time for them to leave. They said their goodbyes and left.

As they walked down the walkway leading to the sidewalk Remus sadly stated, "I want a family."

Sirius noticed the sadness in his voice and took his hand. Hand in hand they walked to wear the motorcycle was parked. Once on, they took off into the sky and headed for London.


End file.
